


Stronger Than Yesterday

by sgtxliptonsx86



Series: Stronger Than Yesterday [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtxliptonsx86/pseuds/sgtxliptonsx86
Summary: Ajay finally has enough of being pushed around at Impact Wrestling and pushed out of the spotlight she and the other original knockouts created and earned in favor of former Divas and takes flight from TNA taking a short break before going to the WWE development system. Where she is reunited with Seth Rollins, the man that she had a crush on since she had first met him at Ring of Honor. The only real problem that was keeping them apart was her future sister-in-law Harper DiBaise.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Stephanie McMahon/Triple H
Series: Stronger Than Yesterday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968556





	Stronger Than Yesterday

Introduction  
Ohh, Hey, Yeah.   
Hush just stop.   
“Hey there she is!” Adam Copeland exclaimed seeing his adopted little sister come into the backstage area at the TLC pay per view. He was there for a meeting with Stephanie and with creative and was thrilled when Ajay texted him and told him that she would be there too. “Hey Stinky!” Ajay beamed with a bright smile as he limped over to her and scooped her up into his arms and rained the loud obnoxious cookie monster kisses. His normal greeting that never failed to make her laugh, and today was no different. “Adam! Stop!” She laughed desperately trying to catch her breath. He laughed and released her just in time for her older brother Jay to come up behind her and hug her. “How is it in NXT?’ Jay asked as she pulled away from him and stood in between both of them 

“It’s good I am enjoying it, it's different then TNA and ROH.” “And no men we have to worry about?”

The two older male Canadians had a habit of going out of their way to protect Ajay, even though, as she put it, she was a grown ass woman and she could take care of herself. 

“From what we heard.” Chris Jericho commented as he joined the siblings, “You have been spending a lot of time with Seth Rollins.” 

Ajay’s cheeks flushed as she pursed her lips together, not willing to out her budding friendship with Seth Rollins. It had gotten to the point where they were actually living in the same apartment complex two doors down from each other. And the last thing that they needed was for her brothers and one of their best friends to stick their noses in their relationship and potentially scare him off. 

It happened one too many times and for once she wanted things to be normal and quiet. 

Something with her never was. 

“Oh come on Ajay, you got to give us something.” She didn’t need to look at Chris to know that he was pouting. None of them were used to having Ajay say no and keep mum about things. “Really, nothing is going on, Seth and I are just friends. Nothing more nothing less. Beside that Harper girl I was telling you about.” 

Jay and Adam exchanged a look and nodded their head, they had never heard their sister talk so vehemently about one of her female coworkers before and it surprised them. Usually Ajay made nice with all of her coworkers until they pissed her off and then she became an ice queen. 

“She has been hanging around Seth like a moth to a flame.” “And Ajay doesn’t like sharing her boys with others.” Jericho laughed causing Ajay to slap his shoulder and roll her eyes.   
**  
“Miss Reso, there you are!I thought a runner was sent to find you.” Stephanie McMahon said coming into the catering area and seeing the ground of Canadians sitting at a table far away from the other tables.

“Hi Steph.” Ajay said with a wave of her hand, “No one found me. And I have been here since the beginning of the show.” 

Stephanie took a deep breath and counted to ten in her head, she should have known just to do this herself better than waiting for someone to bring the younger woman to her.

Adam and Jay leaned back in their chairs ready to defend their sister if needed. They knew how ruthless Stephanie could be and they knew that Ajay was nowhere near ready to go a round with Stephanie McMahon. 

“Mind if we talk?” The Chief Branding Officer said motioning to the empty chair. “Sure, mind if they stay? They are going to hear about it anyways.” Ajay nodded her head at her older brothers and Jericho. “Of course, they are actually part of the reason why I wanted to talk to you.”

Ajay’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she looked at her brothers and Jericho and then back at Stephanie who offered a smile, she, her father and Hunter had been talking to Dusty Rhodes about Ajay and how she was doing in NXT and how she would be perfect for the storyline they were going to do with Jericho and Edge when he returns. “We actually want you to come to the main roster, after the Royal Rumble.’

Ajay’s chair that had been on the back two legs dropped down to the ground and she put both of her hands on the table. “Are you serious?” Stephanie nodded her head with a smirk. ‘We want you working with Jericho in his feud with Adam.’ 

“Are you serious?” Ajay repeated, her excitement was barely contained. 

One of her biggest dreams was to work with her older brothers. 

She had worked with Jay in TNA and now she was going to be able to work with Adam and Jericho was just going to the icing on top of it all. 

“So I am going to take all this excitement as a yes?” Stephanie asked her amusement clear in her voice. Ajay nodded her head afraid that her squeal would escape and   
she would embarrass herself in front of her new boss. And that was the last thing she wanted to do.   
“We will meet with you after the Rumble and get everything worked out.” Stephanie said as she stood up and offered the table a smile before she walked away.  
“Oh my god.” Ajay breathed as she sat back against her chair, her blue eyes wide with excitement. “You ready for the big time kiddo?” Jericho asked. “Chris I was born ready.” She returned. This was the dream she always wanted. She just couldn’t mess it up.


End file.
